cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uoaka
Uoaka is the largest city in Zukumi. It is also the Capital of the Grand Besaidian state of Zukumi, and a larger city in the nation of Grand Besaid. Uoaka is located almost dead center on the western coast of the Zukumi mainland. Uoaka is home to many ancient ruins, old buildings, and wise, faithful people. Zukumi is also home to some of the most bizarre weather in the world, much like the rest of Zukumi. Uoaka is home to the state capitol building of Zukumi, one of the world's largest volcanoes, and bizarre weather phenomena that scare away many foreigners and have helped the city to go without much threat of invasion. Location History Founding Uoaka was founded by the Urobosi people, the dominant tribe in the region during the time of the city's founding. The Urobosi people, becoming a powerful force in the region, looked for a place to locate its first capital. They found that the protection, and yet ability for easy transportation that was granted by the location caused it to be the perfect site for a capital. The Urobosi people, being a group of people seeking prosperity, decided to name their capital “Uoaka” a word in their language meaning “Grand Prosperity”. Not long after founding Uoaka, the Urobosi people expanded their tribal empire to include many neighboring states and tribes. Soon the Urobosi began to create a small, yet brilliant and dominant empire in the region. They were able to create a system of currency and battering, and even a system of well established and written government. The tribe continued to develop things like writing, government, extensive trade, and mining techniques that made many of the tribes and city states surrounding the Urobosi Empire quiet angry. Local Tribes The First Great Tribal War Uniting Threat from the West The Long Peace The Second Great Tribal War Territory of the Besaidian Empire Eperyllian Occupation War for Independence Civil War Monarchial Conquests A Regional Power The State Capitol Today Government Legislative Branch Council of Chiefs The Council of Chiefs is the upper house of the Tribal Council of Uoaka. It consists of twenty-one members who serve seven year terms. Ten Chiefs are elected all at once by the ten regions of equal population that Registrutian is divided into for Elder Council elections. Ten Chiefs are appointed by the Council of Elders, and one chief, the Grand Chief, is elected by the whole city at the same time as the other ten elected members. The Grand Chief also serves as the voting presiding officer of the Council of Chiefs, as well as the executive head of the city. In order to be a member of the Uoaka Council of Chiefs, a person must have been a resident of the territory of Zukumi for at least thirty years, a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least thirty five years, a resident of the city for at least a year, and be at least 40 years old. There are no term limits for the Council of Chiefs. The Council of Chiefs is meant to keep alive the ancient tradition of the Urobosi People, where the village chiefs would meet from time to time to decide on the direction and leadership of the entire tribe and nation. It is also meant to be a "traditional check" on the city's government to prevent changes which are too rapid or controversial to the traditions of the city. Council of Elders The Council of Elders is the lower house of the Tribal Council of Uoaka. It consists of fourty members elected to two year terms, with twenty being elected each year. Every ten years the city is divided into ten regions of equal populations according to the last census taken at that time. Each of those regions receives four representatives in the Council of the Elders, and each region elects two elders each year. In order to be a member of the Uoaka Council of Elders, a person must have been a resident of the city for at least twenty years, a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least twenty-two years, and be at least 65 years old. The oldest member of the Council of Elders serves as it's voting presiding officer, the Grand Elder. There are no term limits for the Council of Elders. The Council of Elders is meant to keep alive the ancient tradition of the Urobosi People, where the popular local elders meet from time to time to decide on the direction and leadership of their village. It is also meant to be a "conservative check" on the city's government to prevent changes which are too rapid or controversial to the people of the city. Executive Branch Grand Chief The Grand Chief is the voting presiding officer of the Council of Chiefs, and is elected by the procedures established for the council. The Grand Chief acts like the mayor of the city, the head of state, the head of government, and the highest executive. The Grand Chief has the power to veto motions of the Tribal Council, and organize the departments. Should the Grand Chiefs resign or by removed from office, then the Council of Elders appoints a replacement which is to be approved by the Council of Chiefs. The Grand Chief represents the tradition that the people of the Urobosi Empire would elect a normal chief of a village to become the chief of the empire, to be advised and to work with the Council of Chiefs. While today, the fact that the Grand Chief is both a voting member of the upper house of the Legislature, and the chief executive is controversial, to the people and traditions of the city and the region in which it lies, it is normal. They enjoy placing their trust in a strong and popular leader. Departments Like any major city, there is a series of departments which run the day to day operations of the city and work to make the city be able to function. These Departments are created by the Tribal Council and lead by the Grand Chief of the city. While most Department's officials are appointed by the Grand Chief and Tribal Council, some are elected by the populace of the city. Two good examples of elected department officials include the members of the Board of Education and the Members of the City Road and Trasportation Commission. Judicial Branch The City of Uoaka, like most cities, has no established Judicial Branch. Rather, the city relies on state and national inferior courts for common Judicial functions, and the Supreme court of the state as its own supreme court. The national Supreme Court also has a major effect on the Judiciary of Uoaka. Democratic Assembly The city of Uoaka, unlike many cities, does not have a democratic assembly. Rather, it has a "Tribal Assembly", which is for all purposes the same exact thing, except that the procedure is somewhat different and that it is weaker than a typical Democratic Assembly. Many of the powers rested in the Tribal Assembly are also vested in the voters through means of petition and initiative that along with a number of other reasons, causes the Tribal Assembly to rarely be called into session. Demographics Religion Uoaka is like many other Grand Besaidian cities in the fact that its population is predominantly , with over 99% of the city’s residents claiming Christianity as their faith. Nearly 95% of all Christians in Uoaka are , a figure that seems to be very consistent throughout Grand Besaid considering Grand Besaid is almost completely Christian, and the greater majority of the nation's Christians are Roman Catholic. The biggest religious minorities are Judaism and Islam, with both making up less than a tenth of a percent of all city residents. Nearly everyone in Uoaka reports that their religion is a very important part of their life, and close to 100% of city residents attend their religious services regularly. Ethnicity of the Uoakaese People *Caucasian: 27.93% *Urobosi: 24.61% *Mestizo: 11.44% *Italian: 10.12% *Korean: 8.32% *German: 6.54% *Portuguese: 5.38% *Japanese: 2.17% *Arabic: 1.08% *African: 0.59% *Other: 0.04% Regions the Hills the Plateau the Tropics the Mountains the Plains The Volcanic Region Notable Locations Wikamai Volcano Shepard Hills Mount Kuashamai Musuaw Beach The Great Wheat Fields Tribal Ruins State Capitol Building Category:Grand Besaid Category:Cities of Grand Besaid Category:Articles under construction